


The Old Crone Chronicles

by snowie130



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (or the only scene i enjoyed Rochester), Ben Solo In Love, Ben Solo Lives, F/M, Fix-It, Inspired by Jane Eyre, Space Rochester, TROS Fix IT, dont trust the title it s only two shot, i just hope someone gets inspired and writes a good take on this, is that crack already?, of sorts, starts at the end of TROS. guess who's alive, with that old lady disguise he's just
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowie130/pseuds/snowie130
Summary: Who was this random, totally-not-mysterious old lady on Tatooine who asked Rey a certain rude question?Reader, I will tell you.It was Ben Solo.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The Old Crone Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> (Instead of chapter 14 of whoesoe this happened. Another based on my tumblr post) 
> 
> I just love the idea of "love trial" featuring male love interest dressing up as an old lady to get some answers. 
> 
> Ben, of course, did not get what he wanted, but didn't we all?
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

* * *

He should be rotting in the underworld, but after all his sins... Ben Solo managed to trick the gods and ended up in heaven.

Because this is what Rey’s embrace was.

Heaven.

Her lips (cold at first) were finally getting warmer, his tongue found a way to entwine with hers and Ben’s mind was pleasantly empty of all thoughts.

They broke away for an unnecessary breath and Rey smiled at him and it was like a sun and he has never seen anything more beautiful than her...

But when horror appeared on Rey’s beloved face, Benjamin Idiot Solo was painfully reminded that _physically_ his body was still somewhere else.

**Ow.**

* * *

He woke up, sprawled on Palpatine’s throne in the ruins of the Death Star.

Exactly where he sat to meditate and reach Rey.

At least his bones turned out to be intact.

 _Turns out it’s good to be Force-sensitive prodigy after all_ , Ben tought. If he was Uncle Luke instead, he would be already dead somewhere in the middle of fighting Emperor. As for Ben’s first projection, it wasn’t really that bad, right?

But what if Rey thought he died? They didn’t really had much time to talk.

(It’s not like _he_ kissed her _first_ instead of explain.)

He spent some time on self-pity, then found a hairbrush that _this time_ he didn’t keep at the TIE (silly fight with Rey on Passana has already costed him his favorite and he _needed_ to look his best for her), dusted off his robes, tried to ignore the inelegant whole in all the layers, and then, finally, went to retrieve his saber.

His mom’s just died and girl he liked has tried and almost succeded in killing him, of course he did something like throwing his weapon into the ocean, like a proper Skywalker with a sense of drama.

The ultimate truth, however, was that his name was Ben Solo, Rey liked him too (yes, it was important factor), he was his father’s son and he will get his awesome crossguard saber back.

Since he was already running low on power, it took much longer than it would normally, but finally his old, faithfull weapon landed in his open hand. It seemed happy to see him.

Well, grandpa’s first saber was nice and all, but his own saber was The One. He will have to heal the crystal, of course, but who said that the only road to redemption was death? Ben made this saber, he modified it, and now he will fix it.

Ren’s legacy was rotting on Exegol, and Ben was more than happy to leave his nemesis’ name behind.

‘Kylo Ren’ was only meant to banish any memory of the man who murdered Tai out of the galaxy, and his job was done. At least within the Dark Side. Ben will now live a good life, Light again or Grey, the time will tell, and by doing it and proving something to the galaxy, he will honour Tai.

Finally, there was someone who understood him, someone who saw good and bad, Light and Darkness, and the way it could be balanced.

He will get out of Endor and reunite with Rey.

* * *

Nobody was looking for him. Everyone seemed to think that Supreme Leader was dead.

He was, in a way... Still, it was suspicious that Resistance, who started taking over, believed the news. Perhaps they were spreading the rumors, hoping to lure him out? Little did they know, he had better things to care about than galaxy domination!

Maybe it took longer than Ben imagined, but he was finally on his way to Rey.

Bad news, she was going to visit Tatooine.

Good news, he was already there. (Thanks, Mom.)

Bad news again, during all the time wasted on travel, he came up with a ridiculous plot to make sure Rey really loves him after all.

In theory, it was obvious. He felt it clear through the bond on Exegol (and maybe _Supremacy_ , if he had to be honest) even if it was sometimes hard to believe. Still, some time has passed since they last saw each other... What if she changed her mind? What if she already forgotten him?

As a little boy, Ben read a lot of stories of gods pretending to be mortals, lovers put to the test... And the most exciting ones, those featuring _disguises_.

This is how he ended up wandering the market on Tatooine, that one nearest to the Lars household, from what he was told. Hiding digust, Ben was picking through harsh fabrics and boring, white and grey clothes. And he thought he was done dressing like a monk after Luke’s academy!

The things he did for love...

He ignored weird looks he was getting after purchasing long, flowery skirts that reminded him unpleasantly of one of Snoke’s most daring robes. Sandals there, grey scarf here... His disguise was going to be incredible. There was no way Rey would recognise him with his signature dulled and face under illusion of wrinkles and tan.

 _If only I had a ship_ , he sighed miserably.

As if on clue, familiar shape of Millenium Falcon shadowed the sky above him. Thanking the Solo luck, Ben rushed to mentally trick one of the locals to give up his etobi, and raced poor animal, gleefully plotting the trial of love that was ahead of them.

* * *

He was tired, he stank like his mount, he looked like old crone...

Ben was smiling like an idiot until noticing Rey’s silhouette and feeling a wistful tug at his heart.

Let the trial began!

Now he will know _everything_.

Limping, in case someone was watching, and waving his skirt so it would be obvious he was a woman now, Ben approached the sad hole in the sand where both his grandfather and uncle grew up. After carefull check up on his mental shields and stubborn etobi’s reins, he finally spoke up.

„Hello!”

She jumped a little and turned, but after seeing tiny old lady, Rey relaxed and smiled politely.

„ There’s been _no one_ for so long, who are you?”

He really was good with that old woman voice. To be fair, he tried to imitate what his mother’s lectures sounded like.

„I’m Rey.”

Heroically, Ben resisted the need to melt into a puddle.

There she was, his beloved, his soulmate, his equal, at last!

„Rey who?”

He just couldn’t stop himself. He knew how she hated this words, but now she would no doubt has an answer. And then he would continue with more burning questions.

 _Solo. Rey Solo, Rey Solo, Rey Solo_ – he chanted inwardly, fighting to keep the frown on his disguised face.

„Rey Skywalker.”

.

.

.

_Wait, what?_

If he had an ego, it was surely dead by now.

Speachless, Ben watched as his one true love sent him the most fake smile in the history of smiles, marched away to board _Falcon,_ chin raised, and only one stop made - to watch those ugly twin suns rise.

And then, just like _Supremacy_ , just like Crait, just like the Death Star, she was gone. With his ship and his heart stolen away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what u think!
> 
> edit 2020/12/20: okay so it will have three chapters. the vague idea for next two was born recently, wish me luck


End file.
